


Captain

by orphan_account



Series: Requested Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi and Kasamatsu have some unresolved feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

Tonight I'm a let you Be the captain, Tonight I'm a let you Do your thing, yeah

He sensed it. Someone was watching him. Of course, when you’re on the basketball court, you expect this sort of thing, but he was in the locker room. After the game. Nobody else was there.

And then he saw it.

The captain of the other team, the man that had occupied his dreams so many times before. He was standing in the doorway for god knows how long. Imayoshi cleared his throat awkwardly. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah,” he said, and his voice was gruff, almost husky. His voice was enough to make his chest heat up uncomfortably and he tried desperately to put on his cocky facade.

“Oh? Do you want private lessons?”

“Cut the shit,” he took a step into the locker room. “I want you.”

“W-want me to what?” he faltered. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks.

“You know what,” he growled in a surely husky voice, pinning him to the lockers in one swift move. Imayoshi was sure that by now he was a blushing fool, but he didn’t care as soon as those lips he’d dreamt of for so long met his.

They fumbled at first, like when a carousel first starts up and stutters a bit. It didn’t last that way very long, however. Their lips shifted against each other’s as if they practiced kissing as much as they practiced basketball.

“C-captain,” Imayoshi moaned breathlessly as a hand crawled up his jersey. He placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders. Kasamatsu wore a smirk that was the perfect mix of sexy and intimidating as shirts came off, followed by shorts and boxers. “We’ll get caught,” Imayoshi whispered in a sad tone; he sure as hell didn’t want to stop now.

“Who cares?” Kasamatsu growled huskily and Imayoshi realised something important: he didn’t, and neither did Kasamatsu.

While he contemplated these thoughts, Kasamatsu had gotten down on his knees. He gasped in pure shock and pleasure as his cock was licked: a little kitten lick, one too gentle to make him come but just stern enough to make him crave more. His fingers found their way to the captain’s hair, gently guiding him as he was given probably the best blowjob of his life.

He shoved the boy away before he had a chance to come, wanting this to last. Then a sudden dread filled his stomach. Is this just a one-time thing? Because I couldn’t stand it if it was...

Concern suddenly filled Kasamatsu’s eyes, along with lust and sexiness. “Imayoshi...are you alright? Should we stop?”

“No,” he replied a little too quickly. “Not yet.”

Slowly Kasamatsu peeled his body away from the boy and crossed the room, picking up his gym bag and unzipping it. He pulled out a small bottle of lube. “On the bench,” he ordered, and Imayoshi scrambled to obey the command.

He slicked his fingers and set the bottle aside. He used his knees to nudge Imayoshi’s legs further apart, fingers slowly circling his hole. Imayoshi moaned at the sudden coolness of the liquid. Kasamatsu wore a smirk as the fingers slowly slid inside of him, making a scissoring motion slowly. Occasionally he would catch a soft moan from Imayoshi and the noise went straight to his groin.

When Imayoshi was forcing himself backwards onto his fingers, he knew the boy was ready. He pulled his fingers out and heard a whimper of disapproval come from the boy. He slicked his cock quickly and pressed the tip to his hole.

Imayoshi closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the contact impatiently. He had dreamt of this so many times, he hoped it would be as good as it was in the dreams...hopefully better.

The feeling of being full surprised and pleased Imayoshi and a loud moan escaped his lips. Thank god the locker rooms were sound proof, or everyone outside would know exactly what was going on. Kasamatsu waited patiently for approval from Imayoshi to move. It came about a minute later: a small voice, much smaller than expected from the cocky Imayoshi. “Move.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. He rocked back and forth slowly, moaning at the contact. Imayoshi was quite loud, moaning at every other thrust. Kasamatsu pressed his chest against his back, planting kisses on his neck and ear as he sped up.

“C-captain!”

The pet name was enough to send Kasamatsu over the edge. He came inside him, groaning in pleasure. Still, he kept going until Imayoshi reached his climax, which was mere seconds later. He came into his hand, trying to keep the cleanup easy and quick.

They pulled apart and it dawned on them what had just happened and Imayoshi just knew in his heart that this would be a one-time thing. His shoulders slumped and he felt like crying as he wiped off his hands, wiping down the bench as well. Kasamatsu was fully dressed once more when Imayoshi turned to look at him.

The hurt was in Kasamatsu’s eyes too, and they both knew why. This was the last game of the season. Summer vacation was coming up soon. They wouldn’t have an excuse to get together, unless...

“I’ll convince the team to visit the hot springs often,” Kasamatsu assured, leaving the room after pecking his new lover on the lips. Imayoshi stood there, naked and panting, grinning like an idiot. He had just had sex.

Even as he left the locker room, the grin never left his cheeks.

A little ways away, Aomine and Kise were sitting together, laughing like old times. “I told you they’d go at it,” Aomine whispered when Kasamatsu came out, sweatier than he was when he was playing in the game.

“Aominecchi is so smart,” Kise replied back in a soft whisper, watching Imayoshi also come out of the building.


End file.
